Krystal
Krystal Anderson, labeled The Mischievous Fan was one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She returns in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Villains with her travel partner, Tanner. Krystalsquare2.jpg TTBack.jpg MMBack.jpg Biography Krystal is an ordinary girl… uh… kind of. Except that she's the most TD-obsessed person in her school. She'll suddenly launch into a rant about how adorable Abigoah/Nabigail is… in the middle of class. Well, a whispered rant, but still a rant. Somehow, she's a straight-A student as well. She's outgoing and fun, gathering lots of friends, but she also can use that as a cover for being antagonistic when she wants. Seriously, this is a girl who planned out a whole strategy for winning a season of Total Drama. Her flaws? She's not antagonistic by nature, so she can get caught up in the swing of things and be kind of naïve when she's supposed to be scheming. Also, Kryssi will often be impulsive and choose to deviate from her plans. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Krystal makes quick friends with Sky, dubbing them "normal buddies". She interjects crazy statements in situations, such as when the team's boat smashes into a rock. During the elimination ceremony, she has no votes against her and is safe. During the events of Radioaction, she insists someone messed with the punch, although obviously there is no punch. When the teams start the challenge, she asks Sky if Tanner could join the normal alliance too. She agrees, and when the team rides down the totem, they tell Tanner through a series of subtle hints that they want him in the alliance. Krystal warned the Mutant Maggots and her team that the Radioactive Rats are catching up, but her team ends up in second place. Later that night, Krystal and Sky tell Tanner explicitly that they want him to join the alliance, and he agrees. They decide to try and boot off Adam. In Teaming With Toxins, Krystal is selected to be a scientist. But before she (or the three other scientists on her team) can do anything, they are promptly kicked out of the tent by Max for "safety reasons". Their team won. During the end of the episode, while her alliance-mates were scheming unsuccessfully, she suggests spreading rumors about Adam to aid his elimination. She then has an evil confessional, telling everyone not to underestimate her. In Truth, Or Laser Shark, Krystal and Tanner spread lies about Adam. She is revealed to have asked out an 8th grade math teacher as her embarrassing truth. In Scaling Walls And Scary Falls, the alliance has sucessfullyy spread rumors about Adam to the whole team. When Krystal is blamed for this occurrence, Sky realizes this and angrily ends their friendship. Krystal is believed to be doing the wrong thing, until Tanner slips her a save by saying that Sky's really the one spreading the rumors. Krystal is in the bottom two, but Sky is eliminated. In Mine Over Splatter, Krystal and Tanner are confronted by Adam about the rumors. She soon departs to chase after Sugar's carbon zirconium/cubic zirconia. She eventually reunites with Tanner and some of the Rats in a minecart, then ride out of the mine. During Ice, Ice, Baby, she makes repeated comments about sacrificing a goat, which makes everyone confused. She goes along with the attacking group, and falls into the frozen lake. She is safe at elimination. In Finders Creepers, Krystal is not initially captured and leads the three remaining members of the team. She educates the remaining members of her team on the importance of a good entrance, but later gets captured. Krystal does not switch teams. In Backstabbers Ahoy, she tries to get Rodney on her side as a friend. This partially works, but now he thinks she has a crush on him. She also tries to convince Constance that she's a good person. Krystal is both the oxygen pumper and the gull cannon firer, seeing as there's only five members on the team. Her aim manages to take out Topher, and she has been shown to develop a rivalry of sorts with Tanner (who's now on the Mutant Maggots). Krystal eventually began dealing with Cheyenne, whom had had enough of her "villainy". Krystal and Cheyenne battled over control of Constance which led to Cheyenne shutting Krystal down. Krystal, feeling remorse, promised to call off the rivalry with Tanner and begin playing fair. Convinced that Krystal was lying in order to lower his guard, Tanner eliminated her the first chance he got when she switched to his team in Nothing To Sea. In Hurler's Haven, Krystal majorly advocated for Tanner when all of the other contestants wanted to hunt him down, since Krystal had spent more time there and had gotten most people to forgive her. In the finale, Krystal was chosen along with Tanner and Amy to aid Scarlett. Krystal wasn't having it, so she evaded the confrontation at all costs. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Krystal and Tanner hosted Celebrity Manhunt together, and were able to interview every single previous contestant in the series\, save the evasive few. Krystal had been revealed to have been dating Will for a short time before she broke up with him. Krystal's concerns for Tanner increased after he lost a game of Outlast to Coby. After the two were given Don invitations to the race, Krystal considered Sky as her partner, but Sky instinctively knew who Krystal really wanted as her partner. Krystal and Tanner met up and mutually agreed on accepting one another as race partners. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Gallery krystal_rot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp01h.png Krystalfront.png Krystal.png KrystalStance.jpg Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Krystal has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Krystal has competed against, she has yet to outrank Dawn and Scott. *Krystal has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Krystal has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Krystal has yet to outrank Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *She is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Tanner, Giselle, Coby and Max. *Krystal is one of three contestants from the second generation, prior to their debut on TDDO, to personally know one of the first generation contestants. In Krystal's case, she claims to have Courtney on speedial. **The others are Colton, who knows Brick; and Coby, who knows Duncan. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Original Characters Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDRRDO Contestants